dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Reading
Directory: Techniques → Supportive techniques Telepathy (テレパシー Terepashī) is a way to communicate with others using one's mind. Users can also read the minds of the ones they communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. Several of characters have demonstrated this ability throughout the Dragon Ball series. |user = ''See below|class = Physic|similar = Brain Drain Far-Seeing Arts}} Overview Telepathy was first used in the series when Master Roshi reads the mind of Nam during the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, thus learning of Nam's desperate search for water. It is used by members of Master Shen's Crane School to communicate with each other during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, and then by King Piccolo to communicate with his offspring. King Kai is possibly one of the most famous users of this technique, as he is able to speak with people all across the universe and countless people at one time, something the Supreme Kais thought was impossible. It can be assumed that he taught it to Goku while he trained with him in Other World, as Goku uses this to stop Krillin from finishing Vegeta after their battle on Earth. Piccolo uses telepathy several times to communicate with Gohan. It was also used by Shin to read the mind of Piccolo while the two were facing each other at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. The ability to communicate telepathically does not seem to be hindered by time dilation, as Piccolo is able to talk to Goten and Trunks while they are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Fusion Saga, despite him being outside of it. Users * Master Roshi – First person to use the technique in the series, with his ability rivaling even that of Master Shen's. Admitted to using it on Nam to read his mind and discover his village's predicament during the 21st World Tournament. * Master Shen – Uses it to talk to Tien and Chiaotzu during the 22nd and to telepathically taunt Tien during the 23rd World Tournament. * Tien Shinhan – Used to talk to Master Shen and Chiaotzu during the 22nd World Tournament. * Chiaotzu – Used to talk to Tien and Master Shen during the 22nd World Tournament. * Korin – Uses Mind Reading (Heart the Read)1 to read Goku's mind when Goku first reaches the top of Korin Tower. * King Piccolo – Uses it to contact Tambourine and Cymbal. * Piccolo – Talks to Gohan several times. Most famously when he was attacked by Android 20, and when he was about to sacrifice himself to save the Earth in Dragon Ball GT. * King Kai – Uses it to talk to Goku and his friends, to warn them about trouble. People can also touch his back and communicate with any desired person. * Goku – Uses it to command Great Ape Gohan to attack Vegeta and to stop Krillin from killing Vegeta as he is about to escape. Goku also uses his ability to read Krillin's mind when he arrives on Namek. During his fight with Frieza, Goku's use of telepathy was to speak directly to Dende when Bulmasummoned Shenron to inform him of the situation. * Vegeta – Uses it to communicate orders to Nappa while visiting Arlia, to read Majin Buu's memories while inside Super Buu's head, and later to stop Goku from using a Self Destruction technique on Omega Shenron. He also used it as a Great Ape before transforming into a Super Saiyan 4. * Grand Elder Guru – Uses Mind Reading to read Krillin's mind. * Lord Slug – Used it on Bulma to find out more about the Dragon Balls. * Cooler - Used by Cooler's surviving head to communicate with Goku and Vegeta after they were brought to him inside the Big Gete Star following their defeat by his Meta-Coolers in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. He speaks normally when assuming his battle form, however. * Shin – Used it to read the mind of Piccolo while they were facing each other at the 25th World Tournament. * Kibito Kai - Used it to inform King Kai and the other Kais of Beerus' awakening and to tell King Kai to keep Goku and Beerus from learning of one another after learning that Goku was currently training at King Kai's planet. Used in the film Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. * Babidi – Uses Telepathy to communicate with the Earth's populace regarding the location of Goten, Trunks, Melissa and Piccolo. * Future Babidi – Used several times in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. * Mira - Uses Telepathy to communicate with Towa after he is reduced to just his core after the Future Warrior destroys his body with a Buster Cannon in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para – The three brothers use Telepathy to communicate Luud's weakness to Goku, and coordinate a synchronized assault against the machine mutants. * Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu – They brainwash Android 17 telepathically. * Pan – She uses this to communicate with Goku underwater during their fight with Haze Shenron. * Champa – He uses it in the manga to mentally communicate with Beerus in Zeno's Palace to not speak out loud and appear rude. * Belmod - He uses this to communicate with Jiren during the Tournament of Power. * Heles - She uses this to communicate with Ribrianne and Rozie during the Tournament of Power. * Mosco - Due to being a robot, he uses this to communicate through Paparoni's cane to instruct Team Universe 3 to attack Team Universe 7 during the Tournament of Power. Gallery GokuKingKaiBaba.png|Telepathy KingPiccoloTelekeneticCommunication.png|King Piccolo using telepathy Guru_Telepatically_Talking_To_King_Kai.jpg|Grand Elder Guru telepathically talking to King Kai Goku_reading_krillins_mind.jpg|Goku reads Krillin's mind Slug_going_to_read_Bulma's_mind.jpg|Bulma struggling against Slug's mind reading Screenshotsdbzmovie4_242.jpg|Lord Slug sees the Dragon Balls in Bulma's mind Slug_reads_bulma's_mind.jpg|Lord Slug using telepathy to read Bulma's mind References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Magic techniques